


Terik

by Lunarea



Series: +15 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Lunarea
Summary: Matahari masih tinggi-tingginya, Remedy berkawan dengan kaki yang patah, dan Lukas terlambat hampir 20 menit.
Relationships: Lukas Kalandra/Remedy Ananta
Series: +15 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785514
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Terik

Siang itu terik. Jam setengah 2 kurang. Matahari agak meleset sedikit dari atas kepala, namun apalah artinya kalau udara masih juga membara.

Remedy berdiri tak tenang, sesekali mengecek adakah pesan masuk di ponselnya. Nihil.

_Lama._

“Remedy!”

Sampai kemudian sebuah mobil SUV hitam berhenti tepat di hadapannya, jendela kursi penumpang terbuka, menunjukkan wajah pengemudi yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pria itu. Remedy melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan kirinya; Lukas telat hampir 20 menit.

“Nunggu lama, ya? Sori, sori. Saya ada _meeting_ dulu tadi.” Tergopoh-gopoh, ia turun demi membukakan pintu untuk Remedy. Juga membantunya naik. Kaki patah memang menyusahkan.

_Tapi kaki patah membuatnya bisa bertemu Lukas, jadi tak apa-apa._

“Nggak papa. Ibu juga ngabarin nggak bisa jemputnya mendadak,” jawab Remedy, disusul dengan rintih pelan, “Aduh.”

“Hati-hati.”

Tangan Lukas ada di pinggangnya, menopang— _membuatnya ingin mengaduh lebih keras; aduh._

Mobil melaju meninggalkan area kampus, bergabung dengan berbagai kendaraan lain di jalan utama. Hanya siaran radio yang mengisi ruang hening di antara mereka dengan lagu cinta tahun 90-an, hingga pada akhirnya Lukas angkat bicara.

“Kaki kamu kenapa bisa sampai patah begitu?” pria itu bertanya. “Saya kaget ditelepon ibu kamu, minta tolong jemput karena beliau harus ketemu klien, sementara kaki kamu patah, nggak bisa bawa motor.”

“Jatuh waktu main futsal minggu lalu.” Remedy menghela napas pelan. “Ibu berlebihan. Saya bisa pulang naik Gocar, orang apartemen juga nggak jauh.”

“Namanya ibu pasti berlebihan kalau anaknya lagi sakit, kelinci.” Mobil berhenti di lampu merah, yang warna merahnya hampir disaingi pipi Remedy yang merona mendengar panggilan sayang itu. “Kamu juga harusnya hati-hati. Bisa patah gitu, lho. Bandel banget, sih.”

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu memutar matanya—yang awalnya berdebar, jadi kesal melihat Lukas yang mulai bertingkah seperti Ayah. “Saya udah dimarahin Ayah tiga hari berturut-turut sejak pulang dari rumah sakit, nggak perlu kamu ikut-ikutan juga. Satu ayah aja udah cukup buat ngomelin saya,” ucapnya dongkol.

Sebalnya, Lukas malah tersenyum. Remedy tahu betul senyum itu—senyum menggoda yang menyebalkan khas Lukas!

“Saya sih nggak keberatan,” Suara Lukas turun satu oktaf, _entah pertanda baik atau buruk,_ “jadi _daddy_ kamu.”

“... Serius, Lukas!”

“Lho, saya serius, Remedy.” Apanya yang serius. Wajah Lukas dihiasi cengiran jahil, pertanda kalimat tadi tak lebih dari sekadar omong kosong. Ia tertawa ketika Remedy mendelik kesal ke arahnya. “Iya, iya, bercanda. Saya cuma khawatir. Kamu itu ada apa-apa nggak pernah mau bilang. Kalau Mbak Laras nggak telepon saya tadi, saya nggak bakal tau kamu sakit. Dikasih tau kaki kamu begitu, gimana saya nggak kepikiran?”

Tangan besar Lukas terjulur, jemari menyentuh lembut helai rambut Remedy, mengelus hati-hati. Remedy tak berani menatap pria itu lama-lama, tak ingin melihat ekspresinya yang sungguh-sungguh, tak ingin meyakinkan diri kalau kali ini, Lukas tak main-main dengan perkataannya.

Usia 20. Mengejutkan ketika cintanya yang pertama jatuh pada pria ini, yang dipanggilnya Lukas tanpa embel-embel ‘kak’ atau ‘mas’ atau ‘om’, tak peduli usia mereka yang terpaut 15 tahun. Yang adalah sahabat Ayah dan Ibu. Yang sudah menikah dan punya anak. Yang menjadi korban perselingkuhan lalu bercerai.

Usia 20. Cintanya jatuh pada pria yang Ayah bilang ia harus hati-hati karena Lukas mungkin tak serius, karena Remedy mungkin hanya penasaran. Cintanya jatuh pada pria yang Ibu bilang ia harus hati-hati karena sekalipun Ayah dan Ibu— _dengan sangat tak terduga_ —tak keberatan, hubungan mereka mungkin tak bisa dibawa jauh-jauh.

Usia 20 _._ Hatinya tak mau tahu. Ia berdebar sedetak lebih cepat, lebih keras dan lantang, tak tahu malu.

Lampu akan berubah hijau dalam hitungan lima detik. Sebelum itu, Lukas mencondongkan badan, bibirnya mengecup halus pipi Remedy, meninggalkan hangat menggelitik di kulit bersihnya.

Di luar sana, siang masih terik.

_Hati Remedy pun._


End file.
